1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil field devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which has the ability to position and properly align a power tong around sections of oil field pipe on the rig floor by a single deck hand.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the drilling and completion phases in exploring for oil and gas, pipe tongs have been utilized for engaging lengths of casing, drill or completion pipe, known generally as tubular members, end to end, by rig floor personnel operating power tongs directly and in close proximity to the tubulars on the rig floor. A typical power tong comprises a first set of jaws which hold one section of pipe stationary while a second set of jaws rotate the next section to make up or break up the joint. The power tongs may weigh a few thousand pounds and are usually supported from the rig by a cable that allows the power tong to be moved manually by the rig floor personnel to engage the pipe, or disengage from the pipe, and be positioned away from the pipe string, to allow other work to proceed. Interconnected by a hydraulic cylinder, often referred to as a ‘lift’ cylinder, the power tong is connected on the one end to the rig cable and to the other end there attached to the power tong. The hydraulic cylinder allows the Power Tong Operator, from the operator's position at the Power Tong, to make Vertical corrections, both upwardly and downwardly to the Power Tong for positioning on the make or break out of the pipe. Such a lift system is illustrated in FIG. 19, labeled “Prior Art” is well known in the art.
However, because of the size of the power tongs, more than a single individual, often times two or three men, are required to move the tong into position, and operate the tong to make up or break the joint, and then to manually swing the tong, hanging from the cable, out of the way, and engage it in a position away from the pipe, so that the rig personnel can proceed to other chores. This manual operation of the tong in and out of position must be done with care, since the tong, swinging free from the cable, may strike one of the workers, or inadvertently disengage from its position and injure workers or damage materials on the rig floor.
Typically there are two types or composition of pipe or tubulars screwed together one piece to another, end to end, until the entire number of sections of pipe required for the job are joined together and run into the ground below the rig floor. One composition of pipe is steel pipe which maybe screwed together without much care taken by the deck hand and/or the type of handling tool and power tongs to be used. However, another composition of pipe utilized for this type work is Chrome 13 or similar soft composition which requires much care when screwing one pipe section to another section requiring the Power Tong to be carefully placed on each section to prevent damage to the external coating of each pipe section. As the Power Tong comes in contact with each Chrome pipe section, care must be taken not to have damaging contact which may result in rapid deterioration once exposed to a harsh environment down hole. The difficulty in operating power tongs in this fashion has led to attempts to provide a different system to utilize and maneuver power tongs on the rig floor.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,214 entitled “Tong Positioning Apparatus,” discloses a power tong support apparatus having a frame, and a base movably positioned on the frame, with the power tong support attached to the base and movable to and away from the power tong. However, one of the drawbacks to this device is that the device requires a rather large and cumbersome frame to support the tong support member, which is not desirable because of the scarcity of rig space. Further, the device does not appear to allow the tong support member to operate at variable heights from the rig floor, which is necessary, since the pipe sections may be connected and disconnected at various heights above the rig floor.
In addition to the patent cited above, applicant is submitting herewith an information disclosure statement which includes additional prior art that applicant is aware of at this time.